Michael Connell's Cellphone
Real World Connection Michael Louis Connell (November 30, 1963 – December 19, 2008) was a high-level Republican consultant who was subpoenaed in a case regarding alleged tampering with the 2004 U.S. Presidential election as well as a case involving thousands of missing emails pertaining to the political firing of U.S. Attorneys. Connell was killed when the plane he was flying crashed on December 19, 2008. Though deemed an accident, some have claimed that he knowledge that could damage high-level Republicans and that his plane was sabotaged. These claims are partially supported by the fact that his cellphone was never recovered from the wreckage. Effects The cellphone is able to sense accidents about to happen within a one-mile radius of its current location and rings just before, causing the accident to become much worse, in a style to Final Destination. The phone then teleports to the pocket of someone near the accident, usually the survivor if there is one. The phone has been force set to vibrate and is placed on a neutralizer pillow in the Dark Vault, and a proximity ring of five feet surrounds the phone. Despite being set to vibrate, agents have reported that the phone still rings if one steps inside of the field, and that when inside the field feelings of paranoia start to affect the user. Artifact History According to Warehouse records, Michael Connell had obtained a new cellphone just a month before the accident which claimed his life. It is unknown how he obtained the phone, but the collecting agent reported that he told his family that he had strange feelings of paranoia whenever the phone rang. When Connell took his plane out on December 19, 2008, he took his cellphone with him. Not long after his cellphone rang, his crash occurred. Arthur Neilson went to check the crash site after receiving a ping from the Warehouse computer about bad accidents near Akron, Ohio. After some time, and a very close call, Artie managed to snag and bag the cellphone. After hearing a report that Connell's cellphone was not within the wreckage, Artie realized the phone belonged to him and questioned the family about Connell. However, nothing was learned about any further origin about the phone. SPECIAL PRECAUTIONS FOR HANDLING *The effects are contained within a five-foot radius, marked by tape on the ground. DO NOT CROSS THE TAPE. *Neutralizer gloves AND earmuffs soaked with neutralizer ARE MANDATORY for handling. **Do not access any function the phone without neutralizer glasses or goggles, and only with permission FROM THE WAREHOUSE SUPERVISOR, CARETAKER OR REGENT. *After any handling of the phone, no matter how brief, ALWAYS make sure to check the settings to make sure it is still on vibrate. **All access to the phone, as well as all artifacts of this nature in the Dark Vault, is monitored by the electronic display cards. UNAUTHORIZED USAGE MAY RESULT IN PUNISHMENT BY THE REGENTS. *This artifact should never be removed from its neutralizer field in order to prevent accidents from occurring in the Dark Vault. **If, for only drastic reasons, the artifact has to be removed, contain the phone in a special, sealed container filled with neutralizer for the duration of removal. If necessary, carefully change the neutralizer bi-weekly. Category:Artifact Category:Prof.Draco Category:The Dark Vault